dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
La-Qualda
la-Qualda is a terrorist front in the Stationery Voyagers universe, and is a Statios-based subsidiary of the Yehtzig Pirate League. It's job is to oversee most YPL-related activities on Statios, particularly in regards to efforts to weaken the military might of the nation of Stato and corrupt the culture of its commercial stronghold city, Port Metaball. Origins Althorpe was a rebel without a cause, living in the outskirts of Squirtanistan on the opposite side of Statios from Port Metaball. He and a small band of troublemakers decided that the only way they'd make a name for themselves was to cause as much trouble for Statonians as possible before dying. That is, that was their goal until Astrabolo and the YPL encountered him. Althorpe and his band of followers quickly grew out of the Stato-hating lands on Statios, and converted to Lorkushianism. A few years later, la-Qualda became an official subsidiary of the Yehtzig Pirate League, overseeing the latter's quests to undermine and destroy the free nations of Statios. Beliefs While la-Qualda may share Lord Yehtzig's beliefs, its scope is far narrower. They aspire to help attain the following Lorkushian goals: * La-Qualda is the brute force to back Astrabolo's cunning. Both are needed to succeed where the Drismabons failed in the Drisalian War. * Lorkush may only gain the power to overthrow Minshus if his followers take over Physicallia successfully, and destroy all opposition that could pose a serious threat. * It is la-Qualda's sworn goal to undermine resistance from the nation of Stato, as well as any other Statian nation; so that the YPL's higher goals may be attainable. * Once the higher goals are attained, la-Qualda shall be Astrabolo's stewards over Statios; and they shall ensure that Minshus and his followers never return. Known activities The YPL's campaigns on Statios tend to center primarily around the city of Port Metaball. It is commercially and militarily one of the strongest civilizations on that planet, and also bearing a culture ripe for the exploitation of its innocence. It is no secret to Astrabolo that the government of Stato does not feel the need to warn its citizens of evil; believing that the only way to protect innocence is through ignorance. Sexual mores in Port Metaball were also very idyllic before the YPL arrived. Adultery was almost unheard of; and teens didn't believe in fornicating. There was no homosexuality nor STD's either. Those who couldn't marry became career-obsessed until they were able to. Otherwise, almost everyone in Port Metaball was expected to get married at some point. The economy, while very consumerist, was a still healthy one. This made for a very strong center for resistance to the YPL's agenda of demoralizing and enslaving the universe. Under guidance of Astrabolo, Althorpe and la-Qualda decided to capitalize on the few flaws that Port Metaball society had in order to subvert its ability to resist them. Kidnappings, armed robberies, and extortion became common practice; but these were not enough. Bribery and corruption amongst lawyers and politicians was one of many ways la-Qualda attempted to gain limited immunity and support for its raids. Prosecutor Spike Inkfong would eventually become a case study in la-Qualda's success rates. Whilst aiming for eventual full-out warfare to finish off Stato and Inkraine, along with other Statian nations, the YPL and la-Qualda were content in the mean time to introduce as many horrors and as much instability in Port Metaball as they could. They discovered ways to create and weaponize Eros gas, including ways to distribute it in liquid and semisolid forms. They then decided to use their Eros weaponry to seduce Port Metaball's youth. By making it impossible to get married on pain of death, they would scare many into not even wanting sex for fear of obligation to propose that which could lead to death. They would then kidnap and murder idealists while preying on the weak. Weaker individuals would be injected with Eros drug darts fired at them from sniper rifles. These victims would soon succumb to the drugs' effects, making them vulnerable to suggestion or even outright rape. The drugs would multiply a victim's libido to dozens of times its normal levels, making it more difficult for victims to resist temptation. This strategy's ultimate goal was to create both moral frustration and unwanted pregnancies. Prime examples of this were the drug-induced rapes of Glario Mochsund and Katrina Mantalone, which resulted in the two of them having a child and Glario going into hiding out of shame. When Bonnie Inkripe didn't have a boyfriend, her attackers decided to rape her outright; and this also led to unwanted pregnancy. Success with a few cases leads to la-Qualda becoming confident that they can turn their demoralization of Port Metaball campaign into an eventual planet-wide epidemic that will lead to victory. They quickly realize, however, that they need a place to store and distribute the drugs they need for their agenda. They speculate that if they can create enough single-parent-never-wed homes, it will produce a new generation consisting entirely of unstable and selfish children. Also, single-parent-home welfare in Stato would be stretched to its breaking point if that happened. Society itself would crumble. The Yehtzigs get the break they were searching for when they manage to partially convert the Goldsen family, owners of the wealthy Bubblespeck Gum franchise and operators of the Port Metaball factory. They use blackmail to force Bubblespeck's competitor Sprucethirst into talks of a merger. With these candy companies serving as fronts for its operations, the YPL and la-Qualda feel unstoppable. They capitalize on it by introducing libido-enhancing drugs in small amounts into some of Bubblespeck's candy lines, so children will be more prone to sexual temptation when they get older. Series history Season One: Vocations La-Qualda is responsible for most of the Yehtzig-related crime in Port Metaball. Most of the rest is carried out by various workers at Bubblespeck under the direction of Corphel Frank. Minisode:The Wages of Cheating Death Garret Nobee explains in-depth to Katrina Bovinez the extent of violence that the Yehtzigs are willing to resort to in the name of their agenda. Katrina also learns that she is pregnant due to having been raped while under the influence of Eros gas that the Yehtzigs had used on both her and her boyfriend Glario. The chance to find out what became of her boyfriend and her mother compels Katrina to become an agent for the Xylien Society and fight back against Yehtzig corruption. Her doubts about the need to get involved via the Edge Skidder division are resolved when Stella-Marie Jenkins consents to mechanization in front of her. What Must Happen The YPL and its agenda is discussed at length by several characters. Nika and her boyfriend, in particular, discuss how the Yehtzigs want to ban marriage. Arnold tries to ask his mother if it is possible that Pinkella could have been kidnapped by the Yehtzigs (or la-Qualda) and/or killed. Sally responds that she'd prefer that he not even mention their name in the Rubblindo household. Vocational Destiny YPL associates oversee the final merger between Bubblespeck Gum and its former rival Sprucethirst. In a flashback, Corphel Frank takes the soon-to-be merged company over from the Goldsen family via their murders. Pinkella Goldsen survives due to Xylien interference. Settling Investigation continues into Corphel Frank and his YPL allies at Bubblespeck. Meanwhile, la-Qualda begins to suffer setbacks when leader Althorpe's image becomes iconic. Rodeo The same YPL and la-Qualda activities that have caused so much misery for Katrina Mantalone are revealed to have also gotten Bonnie Inkripe, Marlack's sister, pregnant. This leads to Marlack vowing to find a way to shame the organization of the man that raped her. All That Remains The Voyagers and Skidders manage to rescue Stella-Marie Jenkins during a robbery, and she rats out Corphel Frank as being involved in everything, including confirming his la-Qualda ties. A Cry For Help Glario Mochsund performs recon on a la-Qualda camp to find an easy way to rescue Prince Thrix. Legally Bound Astrabolo sends a messenger to inform Althorpe that an attack order by la-Qualda on Port Metaball has been authorized. Invasive La-Qualda suffers major setbacks when Prince Thrix of the Xylien Society is rescued. The Rage of Cybomec Katrina begins to wonder if either the Yehtzigs or la-Qualda has her mother. Garret discourages her from investigating, and tells her she must focus on the fact that she's pregnant instead. Season Two: Repercussions La-Qualda forces begin to suffer severe setbacks when the Xylien Society doubles its efforts to take la-Qualda and Althorpe down. The Bubblespeck and Sprucethirst buildings are destroyed amidst the conflict. Also, Corphel Frank is killed. One of their last resorts, Spike Inkfong, is exposed after losing public sympathy when he oversteps his bounds and causes the near-deaths of three of the Metallic Voyagers. Season Three: ''Surfaces'' All-out warfare in Port Metaball leads to an eventual victory for the Statonian government and the Xylien Society. All la-Qualda camps are shut down, along with both candy company fronts. Althorpe's surviving followers go into hiding in desert caves. Astrabolo soon learns of la-Qualda's downfall, and plans to eventually visit Statios himself to see if it is possible for la-Qualda to be rebuilt. Category: Organizations in Stationery Voyagers Category: Mythology of Stationery Voyagers